


Gimme, gimme, gimme (Reason to live)

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, but really this is just a big pile of hopeful fluff, mention of DADT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: It’s a Saturday, which is what really annoys Steve. He doesn’t mind spending his weekends side by side with Danny (he really, really doesn’t), but he’d prefer to do so in his backyard, or on Danny’s couch, or maybe on a beach somewhere. A nice, quiet beach, where nobody’s shooting at them.





	Gimme, gimme, gimme (Reason to live)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all the times in canon they nearly die and one of them starts to say something and the other cuts them off. Hashtag let Steve and Danny speak, please. They need it! They need it so badly, gosh.
> 
> The title is from _Innocence_ by Fools Garden.

It’s a Saturday, which is what really annoys Steve. He doesn’t mind spending his weekends side by side with Danny (he really, really doesn’t), but he’d prefer to do so in his backyard, or on Danny’s couch, or maybe on a beach somewhere. A nice, quiet beach, where nobody’s shooting at them. 

Not that Steve is ever very surprised when life doesn’t give him exactly what he wants. So yeah, they’re holed up on some un-jump-offable roof, they’ve already gone a couple rounds with the unexpectedly hostile guys inside the building and they’ve had to fall back because until HPD or the rest of the team gets here, it’s just the two of them and those are odds of roughly one to eight, which is a little too steep even for Steve’s liking. It’s just their regular SNAFU. 

Still, annoying that it had to be a Saturday.

Or at least that’s all he really worries about, until Danny says, in a tight voice, “Steve.”

They’re crouched behind the air conditioning units, but those aren’t going to offer much in the way of protection if they take heat, and it’s just a matter of time until their attackers manage to break through the door that leads to the roof and start shooting at them again. Steve is busy doublechecking how much ammunition he has left to shoot right back at them (disturbingly little, no matter how many times he takes stock), so he doesn’t reply.

Which, of course, has never even once been sufficient to deter Danny Williams (who is, as a glance shows, down to the Smith & Wesson, his back-up weapon). “Steven.”

Steve feels for the knife in his boot. It has no reason to have gone anywhere, but being prepared is half the fight. He’s not wearing his tac vest, so it’s just the one knife. “Yeah, what? I’m right here.”

“I need to tell you something,” Danny grits out, and that, or something in the way he says it, janks Steve’s focus away from ways he could store more ammunition on his body in day to day life in the future, just in case, and redirects it towards what suddenly matters most.

He looks at Danny, hard. Danny glares back, but there’s an edge to it that sets all kinds of alarms off in Steve’s head. “We’re not going to die,” he says, because they’re not. They’ve waded through worse piles of shit; there’s no reason for the idiots coming after them this time to succeed where others haven’t. Ergo, none of this is necessary.

Apparently, that’s not the conclusion Danny draws. He just glares a little more viciously. “Did I say that, huh?” Steve can see the muscles in Danny’s arms jump when he loosens and drastically tightens his grip on his gun. “Why do we always have to be in mortal peril for one of us to grow the balls to bring this up, can you tell me that? That’s not healthy, Steve, and it’s stupid to boot.”

Steve cuts his eyes away, towards the few tips of buildings they can see from here, and Hawaii’s clear blue sky beyond that. It doesn’t make him feel as free as it usually does. “Danny,” he growls. “We are not. Going. To die. Got it? We’ll have time for this later.”

“_Will_ we?”

Steve is ready to repeat himself yet again, but Danny cuts him off. He’s waving the hand that isn’t holding his weapon in a way that feels achingly familiar. The combination of fear and rage and longing that it forces Steve to wrestle with is equally recognizable.

“I know, I know, not dying. Believe it or not, I’m on board with that. As far as seemingly impossible plans that you’ve proposed over the years go, this is one of the very rare kind that I’m completely in favor of.” He’s still sketching figures into the blue sky. It’s mesmerizing. “Still, we both know it’s now or never. Either we don’t make it and we perish painfully without talking about it, or we do and we chicken out and still don’t talk about it. Again.”

Steve shifts a little. He clears his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies, extremely convincingly, hopefully. “I don’t chicken out of things.”

“Okay, you SEAL out. Fewer feathers, same difference, you realize that, right?”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“You’ve argued with me this long. Just indulge me. It’s not that hard.”

“Danny, _no._” 

But there’s no more stopping Danny, it seems. There’s a slightly crazed light to his eyes, and Steve suddenly knows what he himself must look like whenever he has a plan that none of his team approves of. He’s shocked he doesn’t get his way more often. 

“Steve,” Danny says, in a tone that brooks no arguments and would make any teen shrink away to their room instantly, “shut the hell up for a second and let me tell you I love you, okay? Not platonically and not as a brother, and I’m-”

Steve does the only thing he can think of to get Danny to quit saying words that scare both of them shitless. His hands are folded around his SIG and he can’t let go, so he throws his weight forward blindly and mashes their mouths together.

It’s ungentle and a little painful, at first. He comes in with too much force ─ their noses bump, their teeth click, and Danny attempts to keep talking and bites Steve’s lip in the process. To counteract, Steve tilts his head a little and eases up on the pressure. Danny starts moving with him instead of against him, and just like that, it’s an actual kiss.

Steve pulls back too soon, still heart-poundingly aware of the bullets that could start whizzing around their ears again any moment now on this strange Saturday, and how bad of an idea it is to allow distractions. He takes another lightning quick peek over their shelter, motivated by curiosity as much as the need to evade Danny’s eyes. No movement yet. The door is still closed. “Does that about cover it?”

“Yes,” Danny says. He sounds flatteringly monosyllabic. Steve risks a glance at him, but he does it just when Danny’s expression is morphing from stupefied and happy to exasperated and somehow still happy. “And also, no. Ambushing someone with a kiss, however passionate and life-affirming, does not equal open and honest communication about your feelings, Steven.”

Danny thought their kiss was passionate and life-affirming. Steve isn’t sure whether to be thrilled or scared to death twice over. “I don’t know. Really felt to me like it did.”

Danny looks at him as he considers that. It feels like Danny stares right into his fucking soul, which has always made him more nervous than any guys with guns chasing them ever could. “Okay, maybe for you it does,” Danny allows. “You really take ‘show, don’t tell’ to heart, huh?”

Steve’s heart, at Danny’s mention of it, starts soaring. If Steve were all heart, they could fly off the roof right now. “Hey, what can I say?” he asks, lightly, instead of making Danny yell himself hoarse because Steve is talking about jumping off of buildings. “I like the version that starts with show a lot better than the one with don’t ask.” 

Their shoulders are already touching, but Danny leans into the connection for a moment. “Clever, babe. I like it.”

“Thanks.” There’s more, far more – more words, maybe, if Danny is willing to be patient. He probably would be, because he’s good like that, but their bad guys of the week choose that moment to start banging on the rooftop door loudly. Steve refolds his fingers around the grip of his gun and he can feel Danny shift next to him. “They’re coming,” he points out, unnecessarily. “You can drag more feelings out of me later.”

Steve only sees it out of the corner of his eye, but Danny flashes a grin. “I’m holding you to that.”

“How about you hold me to you instead?” He’s dropped his voice instinctively. It’s probably because it’s not something he should be saying and he’s still not entirely sure if he can trust the mess of butterflies in his stomach not to suddenly turn to smoke, but the fact that they’re under attack is a solid alibi. Wouldn’t be smart to flirt so loudly it draws their attackers to them right off the bat.

“I’m regretting everything right now,” Danny whispers back. “Just so you know.”

“Yeah.” Steve laughs – he just can’t help it. This is too many kinds of ridiculous and wonderful stacked on top of each other. “I love you too, Danny.”

Danny has just enough time to get out a very dry “duh”, before the door bursts open and they have to refocus their attention on picking off goons one by one. 

Maybe Sunday, when they haven’t died ─ which they won’t, of course ─ they can sit in Steve’s backyard, or on Danny’s couch, or maybe on a beach somewhere. Maybe a nice, quiet beach, where nobody’s shooting at them and they could talk. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are very welcome. ❤
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
